


Taman Surga

by regel



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Sandalphon selalu menunggu, sendirian..





	Taman Surga

Yang Mulia Lucifer adalah malaikat yang agung. Pemimpin, guru, panutan bagi semua makhluk langit. Dialah yang mengurusi dan mengawasi seluruh langit dari singgasana tertinggi di angkasa. Makhluk terhebat dan terkuat yang pernah ada bagi Sandalphon.

Selama ini Sandalphon selalu menunggu seorang diri. Menunggui Yang Mulia Lucifer pulang di taman tempatnya tumbuh sedari lahir. Sendirian, setelah Belial, saudara Lucifer, memutuskan untuk pergi dari surga dan jatuh dari pangkuan saudaranya.

Membosankan, keluh malaikat mungil berambut kopi tersebut. Sebagai malaikat kecil ciptaan Lucifer yang sempurna, ia diberikan berbagai emosi seperti anak manusia. Ia boleh bermain, menangis, gembira, marah, juga merasa bosan.

Ia kembali ditinggal sendirian kali ini. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lucifer selalu saja sibuk mengawasi langit dan Sandalphon selalu kesepian. Ia tak paham mengapa Lucifer menciptakannya kalau hanya untuk ditinggalkan sendirian di taman surga. Tak ada apa pun yang bisa dinikmati di sana.

Minggu sebelumnya, pemimpin para malaikat itu telah berjanji kepada Sandalphon untuk bermain bersamanya di waktu luang minggu ini. Minggu-minggu sebelumnya juga sudah. Minggu-minggu sebelumnya lagi juga sudah.

Yang Mulia Lucifer tidak pernah menepati janji bersamanya untuk bermain, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

“Ittekimasu, Sandalphon,” Lucifer mengacak helai-helai kopi malaikat mungilnya, sebelum terburu-buru pergi mengawasi langit. Meninggalkan kembali Sandalphon sendirian di taman surga yang dari zaman batu isinya begitu-begitu saja.

Sandalphon,  yang masih kesal karena lagi-lagi Lucifer mengingkari janjinya, mengerucutkan bibir. Helai kopinya yang berantakan dibiarkan. Ia berkata sambil cemberut, “Itterasshai...”

Kemudian Lucifer menghilang dari taman. Pergi mengawasi langit, atau apa pun yang disebut oleh malaikat elemen dan Halluel juga Malluel. Sandalphon tidak paham, dan juga tidak mau paham. Lucifer meninggalkannya di taman sendirian setiap hari merupakan sebuah kejahatan besar baginya.

Matahari tampak begitu hangat hari ini, seperti mengejek Sandalphon yang termenung sendirian di jendela. Hari begitu cerah, tapi ia tidak bisa bermain seperti anak-anak manusia. Lucifer memberikannya macam-macam barang, yang bisa digunakannya untuk melihat seperti apa dunia yang dijaga oleh tuannya tersebut. Sandalphon boleh menggunakannya, namun tak bisa keluar dari tamannya.

Sandalphon tidak mau meninggalkan taman. Ia tidak diizinkan meninggalkan taman tanpa sepengetahuan Lucifer.

Tapi tetap saja, hidupnya telah berlangsung beberapa tahun sembari terkurung dalam taman, isi taman yang tidak pernah berubah membuatnya sangat bosan.

Walau demikian, Yang Mulia Lucifer tetap akan kembali pulang. Sesibuk apa pun dia. Pemimpin para malaikat itu akan tetap kembali dan menjemput Sandalphon di taman, kemudian membawanya tidur di tempat tidurnya yang selembut awan.

Setiap hari, selama dua ribu tahun.

“Ittekimasu...”

“Itterasshai...”


End file.
